kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 26
is the twenty-sixth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke devote themselves to Rehabilitation Training. Meanwhile, the absolute master of demons, Muzan Kibutsuji, gathers the remaining Lower Moons of the Twelve Kizuku. As training draws to a close, Tanjiro has improved to the point where he can rival Kanao. The trio of young Demon Slayers are called to action for a new mission. Plot Zenitsu and Inosuke are surprised to witness Tanjiro and Kanao compete in reflex training. They block eachother at high speeds but eventually, Kanao is the victor. Aoi announces that this puts Tanjiro at ten wins and ten losses, and he urges the boys to continue training with him. A few months earlier, a mysterious Biwa Demon calls forth all the remaining Lower Moons of the Twelve Kizuki. They are trapped inside a large dimensional fortress built around the Biwa Demon. Something like this hasn't happened before, causing all of the demons to worry. The Biwa Demon uses her Blood Demon Art to bring the five Lower Moons before what appears to be another female demon. They quickly realize this woman is Master Muzan and bows before him in fear. He was able to change his appearance and aura using his incredible shape-shifting abilities. Muzan demands his demons answer his questions and reveals that Lower Five has been killed. He asks why the Lower Moons are so weak and claims they've become complacent simply becoming Twelve Kizuki. Meanwhile, the Upper Moons have not changed in a hundred years and they're the only demons capable of killing Hashiras. Lower Six thinks about how easy it is for Muzan to say that but the Master hears his thoughts. Displeased, Muzan uses a giant demonic arm to crush his subordinate into a pool of blood. Muzan demands to know if the demons are more afraid of the demon slayers than their master. Lower Four pleads that she fights for her master every time she faces the Demon Slayers, but Muzan claims they are all afraid of the Hashiras. Muzan kills her for trying to refute his statement, causing Lower Three to panic and run. Lower Three appears to get far away inside the fortress, but suddenly, his head is ripped off and in Muzan's grasp. Muzan decides that the Twelve Kizuki are best consisting of only the Upper Moons and announces that he's dismantling the Lower Moons. Muzan asks for Lower Two's last words. He claims he can still be of use but Muzan asks what he can accomplish. Lower Two asks for more blood but this only serves to anger his master. He tries to say that Muzan misunderstood him, but Muzan believes himself to be a perfect being that never makes mistakes. Without hesitation, Muzan kills Lower Two for trying to tell him what to do. Only Lower One, Enmu the Dream Demon, remains. Lower Three believes that Enmu will die as well due to Muzan's mood. However, unlike the other demons, Enmu praises his master and is actually grateful to die by his hands. Enmu enjoyed watching the others die and this is like a dream come true for him. Pleased with Enmu's answer, Muzan injects Lower One with more of his blood. He demands Enmu kill the Hashiras and the Demon Slayer with hanafuda-like earrings. With the meeting concluded, the Biwa Demon forces Enmu out of the fortress and he receives visions of Tanjiro's face. Back in the present, Tanjiro's Kusagai Crow calls on the trio of young swordsman to meet Kyojuro Rengoku on the Infinite Train. Master Kagaya meets with Shinobu and asks why she recommended Tanjiro for the Infinite Train mission. She says Tanjiro has exceeded her expectations and he's determined to defeat Kibutsuji. Shinobu also reveals that Tanjiro can use "Fire Breathing" and the Flame Hashira can be a mentor for him. The Master believes that the path Tanjiro is on has been laid out by destiny. Inside Butterfly Mansion, Tanjiro happens upon Genya from Final Selection inside the corridors. Genya ignores Tanjiro and the latter notices how much Genya has bulked up since the last time they met. Tanjiro says goodbye to Aoi and thanks her for looking after them. Aoi says they don't have to thank her because she's a coward who survived Final Selection by luck. Tanjiro disagrees and tells her she'll always be with him on the battlefield now thanks to her training. Next, Tanjiro tells Kanao they're about to leave for their next mission. She's silent at first, but then she flips her coin and decides to speak. She reveals to Tanjiro that she uses to the coin to make decisions when she hasn't been told to do something. Tanjiro realizes the voice inside Kanao's heart is tiny and uses her coin to help her decide to listen to it. Tanjiro flips the coin and it comes up heads, meaning she must follow her heart from now on. He embraces her hands and tells her that its the heart that drives people and it can always grow stronger. Before Tanjiro leaves, Kanao asks how he made the coin land on heads. Tanjiro reveals it was just by chance and he would've just flipped it over and over until it came up heads. Tanjiro's profound kindness has an impact on Kanao and she feels something for the first time. Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu successfully break the largest gourds with their breathing, officially completing their training using Total Concentration: Constant. Naho, Kiyo, and Sumi congratulate the boys with food and wish them luck on their journey. Tanjiro notices Giyu and expresses his immense appreciation for everything he and Urokodaki have done for Nezuko. Giyu tells him to continue practicing Total Concentration: Constant and slaying demons. Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu depart for their next mission and arrive at the Infinite Train while its stopped at a station. Zenitsu explains what a train is but Inosuke headbutts it anyway. This draws attention to the young trio of swordsmen, who aren't supposed to be seen with their swords. They evade trouble but end up nearly missing the train. Each of them makes it to the back of the train in time and Zenitsu asks if it was a better idea to leave Nezuko behind. However, Tanjiro reminds Zenitsu that he and his sister will never be apart again. Elsewhere on the train, both Kyojuro Rengoku and Lower Moon One are both presents. Movie Announcement Following the conclusion of the story elements of this episode, a teaser trailer was featured to announce a direct sequel to the series. This section of the story concludes the Coming of Age Saga. The Infinite Train Arc has a |film adaptation greenlit that will showcase the might of Kyojuro Rengoku. Characters Location *Butterfly Mansion *Infinite Train Techniques Battles & Events *Rehabilitation Training *Dissolution of the Lower Moons Navigation